THE BOOK
by musicrules
Summary: Gabriella and tay have a book that rates every boy in there grade. But what happens when that book falls into the wrong hands?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella and Taylor are best friends that have created a book. This book rates every boy in there grade (10th grade).

"Hey tay."Gabriella said walking up to Taylors locker.

"Hey gabs. So do you have the book because I heard there is a new guy in the school and we have to add him and hey who knows you might think he's cute."tay says

"My heart belongs to one boy and his name is Troy Bolton."Gabriella said turning to the page in the book labeled hotty's to see Troy's name written in red marker with hearts all around it.

"Gabby I don't want to say anything but I don't think you and troy are going to be in a relationship any day soon."Taylor says closing her locker

"Hey I don't care,i love him."gabby sayed closing her locker just as the bell rang

"Well I see you later,coming to my house?"gabby asks tay

"Sure. Bye"

"Bye."

Gabriella is walking in the hall and bumps into someone which causes her to drop all her books including the secret book (rating book). She picks up all the books but realizes she does not have the secret book. She see's it couple of feet away from her and is about to pick it up when someone kicks it. People keep kicking it back and fort until the second bell rings and only a couple of kids are left in the halls. She see's one of the most cutest boys she has ever seen. He is in her book listed on the hotty page.

His name is Troy Bolton. The book was kicked over to him and he was walking to class when he seen the book and picked it up. Gabriella hid behind the wall and peaked to see troy flipping through the book to the page with a red divider for hotty. He found his name with hearts around it and smiled. Then he closed the book,put it in his back pack and just kept walking. Gabriella could not believe it. The most cutest guy in the world well in Gabriella's mind has her most secret book. But what troy doesn't know is that Gabriella and Taylor are the owners of the book.

AFTER SCHOOL AT GABRIELLA'S

"YOU LOST THE BOOK."Taylor yelled now pacing the floor

"Yes."gabby said in a quiet kind of voice

"Do you even know who took it?"Taylor said plopping down on the couch

"Yes,it was troy and i'm scared."gabby started crying

"Why?"Taylor said hugging gabby

"Because how the hell am I going to get the book back if the love of my life has it. For all I know he could be looking through it right now."

WITH TROY

"Chad what are you doing?"troy asks

"I am looking for the home work."chad said looking through the back pack

"In my back pack."  
"Yes..............oh whats this!"chad said pulling out a book with stickers all over the front of it and written _secret book_ on the front of it.

"I don't know what that is,i just found it in the hall today and picked it up."troy said sitting next to chad on the floor of his room

Flipping through it "Well it has every boy's name in our grade,look it even has mine and yours. Yours had red hearts around it,that means the owner of this book is in love with you. Oh I think this book is a rating book."chad says pointing to Troy's name in the book

"No freaking duh chad. Sometimes I think all that hair shorts out your thinking."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my hair."Puffing his hair with his hand

THE NEXT DAY

At Tay and Gabby's locker.

"So do you have a plan to get the book back or no."gabby says looking around to make sure no one is listening

"No not yet but I have a feeling that it will turn up in the lost and found some time at our lunch period."tay says putting her books in her locker

"I hope your right."

WITH TROY AND CHAD

"So do you have a plan on trying to find out who the book belongs to?"chad asks walking to class with troy

"Yes,at lunch we will set up a spy camera that I got from the nerds on the second floor and aim it at the book which will be in the lost and found. When the owner comes to pick it up we will catch them in the act."troy says

"Great idea man."

LUNCH

Troy and chad got to the lunch room extra early to make sure that they set every thing up and were ready to go. They put the book in the lost and found and a secret hidden camera shaped like a pen pointed at the book.

Taylor and Gabriella walk into the lunch room.

Taylor spots the book "Gabriella look it's the book."tay said

"Yes we got it. Lets just hope nothing is wrong with it."

Gabriella and Taylor walk over to the book. Gabriella picks it up and puts it safely in her back pack. But what they didn't know is that troy and chad got that all on tape.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella and Taylor walk over to the book. Gabriella picks it up and puts it safely in her back pack. But what they didn't know is that troy and chad got that all on tape.

BACK AT TROY AND CHAD'S LUNCH

"Gabriella Montez,the schools nerd likes you hottie of the school and most popular."chad says surprised looking up at troy

"I guess."troy says surprised still staring at the screen that Taylor and gabby have just walked away from

"Well what are you going to do?"chad asks

"I don't know I guess I will talk to her and tell her we can't be together."Troy said turning back to his lunch and finished eating

END OF THE DAY

Gabriella is at her locker getting all her books when she notices every one has left and she is the only one. She closes her locker and is about to start walking when she see troy standing right in front of her.

"So the book was yours."troy said

"What book,i have no idea what you are talking about."Gabriella knows exactly what he is talking about

She turns around and is about to walk the other way when she is stopped by troy and turned around causing there bodies to touch. Gabby steps back a step because she is nervous around him.

"So your like me huh."troy says leaning against the locker with his arms crossed across his chest and a smile on his face

"No I don't where the hell did you get an idea like that."Gabriella was getting nervous

IN GABBY'S MIND

"_Oh my god, i wish I could tell him I love him,that he is the cutest boy in the world."_

Back to earth

"Come on Gabriella just admit it you like me."troy said getting up in her face

Giving up and almost in tears "Ok fine so what I like you."

Taking her hand "Gabriella don't cry,but I am sorry,I can not be with you."troy sayed looking at the tiny tear fall from her eye the minute she heard those words come out of his mouth

She pulled her hand away from his and ran away. Tears bursting out of her eyes.

IN TROY'S MIND

"_troy what did you do. You just turned down a beautiful,nice girl. I am so stupid."_

Troy walked away from the locker and walked home thinking of Gabriella the whole way.

THE NEXT DAY

Troy is walking to class when he spots Gabriella. He walks over to her but she just walks right past ignoring him.

Through the whole day troy has seen gabby five times and every time she has just walk past.

It is the end of the day and Gabriella is packing up quick at her locker so she does not have to bump into troy again.

She closes her locker and is walking down the hall when someone pulls her into a class room and closes the door.

"Troy let me out,i just want to go home."Gabriella says about to cry

"No,Gabriella I have tried to tell you something all day but you ignored me."

"What."

Walks over to her and takes her hands in his "I am sorry about yesterday and I could not stop thinking of you for the rest of the day. What I want to ask you is,Gabriella Montez will you please be my girlfriend?"troy asks

Tears in her eyes "Yes."gabby sayed hugging him with a big smile on her face.

OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDIING

Holding hands "So I'll see you tonight?"Gabriella asks

"Oh sorry no I have to do something important tonight."troy says hiding something

"Ok what about the next night?"

"No I can't I have a umm doctors appointment."

"Oh,ok well wanna come over now,no ones home and I'll be bord."Gabriella says walking towards her house

"Yeah ok. But where are you going let's take my car."troy said walking to his car and unlocking it

"Ok."  
Gabriella walks over to Troy's car and gets in to find a box of open condoms on the floor.

"Umm whats this for?"Gabriella said holding up the box

"Oh my dad told me to put that in there for protection."troy said taking the box out of her hand and trowing in the glove compartment.

AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

Up in Gabriella's room.

Troy and Gabriella are lying on her bed watching TV.

"Hey gabs where is you bathroom?"troy asks

"Second door on your left."

"Ok be right back."

Troy closed the door. Right as he left his phone started to vibrate on the night table.

"Troy your phone."Gabriella said but troy was already in the bathroom

"Ugh fine."

Gabriella picked up Troy's phone and answered it.

"Hello?"Gabriella said through the speaker

"Hi is troy there."the person asked on the other side of the phone

"Yeah,who is this?"Gabriella asks starting to get off of the bed

"This is Troy's girlfriend Kelly."

Gabriella froze the minuted she heard those words,troy entered the room and he just stared at Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella froze the minuted she heard those words,troy entered the room and he just stared at Gabriella in shock.

"Hello is any one there?"Kelly said wonder what the hell was going on ,on the other side of the line

Gabriella shut the phone and throw it as hard as she could at troy but he duked causing the phone to hit the door hard and land on the floor.

"Get out of my house now, I never want to see or talk to you ever again."Gabriella sayed with hot tears forming in her eyes and dripping down her soft tan skin

"What did I do?"troy asks wondering what he did that made her so mad

Getting off the bed and slowly walking over to troy.

" I have only known you for a day barley and you mentioned noting about a girlfriend. How could you cheat on me."tears bursting from her eyes

"Kelly called didn't she?"troy sighed

She nods.

"Look i'm sor....."troy was interrupted by Gabriella

"Look I don't care, all I care about is you getting you ass out of my house and defiantly out of my life."Gabriella shoved troy out into the hall of her house and closed the door straight in his face.

Gabriella waited for troy to leave and called Taylor.

On the phone "Taylor can you come over I need someone to talk to."Gabriella sayed in a quiet kind of voice

"Yes Gabriella I will be over in 5 minutes."tay said on the other side of the line.

5 MINUTES LATER

Taylor and Gabriella are up in Gabby's room.

"Gabs tell me every thing that happened."Taylor sayed sitting on the bed next to gabby

"Well first when I was in school troy grabbed me and trapped me in the room and he asks me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. When we came here his asked me to use the bathroom and while he was in there his phone rang and I answered it and it was his stupid girlfriend Kelly."Gabriella said crying into her pillow

Helping Gabriella up "Hunny I told you that he and you are not meant to be. He is a lunk-head basket ball player and your a smart intelligence girl,you guys just don't mix. But by the way don't you think that a cute,sexy basketball guy like troy would have had a girlfriend already."

"Yeah I guess your right. It surprises me that one minute I could be balling my eyes out and then I talk to you and I am fine again."Gabriella says shocked

"Just to give you so advise don't talk to him just ignore him."tay says getting off the bed

"I know."

"Well i'm going,i will see you tomorrow."tay sayed before walking out of Gabriella's room

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

At Gabriella's locker.

Troy slowly walks up behind Gabriella and taps her lightly on the shoulder.

"Gabriella i'm sorry."troy says

"What didn't you understand about never wanting to see you ever again."

"Yeah I know,but all I need is to talk to you."

"Ok,talk."Gabriella sayed crossing her arms across her chest

"When I got back to my house I found my girlfriend standing infront of my house. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss but she punched me in the face and sayed we were over."troy sayed starting to have tears form in his eyes

"Troy I feel so sorry for you but you lied to me and I though you were single. If you told me that you were in a relationship then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"But will you get back together with me,i am really really sorry for the things I did. I didn't mean to do them I just really like you."troy sayed looking down at his feet

"I'm sorry troy but you broke my heart. It is going to take a little more than a day and a lot of sorry's for me to grow my trust back with you."Gabriella sayed before turning away from troy and disappearing down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

AT HOME WITH GABRIELLA

Gabby is laying on her bed bored. She looks around the room and notices she forgotten all about her book because of all this stuff about troy. She walks over to it and flips through it.

"_I wonder what that new guy looks like that tay was talking about." _Gabriella thought

She threw the book back I her back pack and layed back on her bed.

"Who knows maybe this guy will make troy regret cheating on me."

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.

"Hey gabs."tay says walking up to gabby

"Oh hey tay,so I have a question. About this new guy?"

"So little miss Montez has a crush on the new guy."

"Hey, I haven't even seen him. I don't even know what he looks like."

"Well he's right there go talk to him."tay says pointing to the new guy

"_He's gorges,"_Gabriella thought looking at the hottest guy on earth.

He has brown eyes, tan skin,short wavy sandy hair and a muscular body. He was a little taller than Gabriella but the perfect height any girl would love.

"Well girl what are you doing just standing here,go talk to him."tay says pushing Gabriella

Gabriella was pushed so hard she ended up falling onto the guy.

Helping her up "Hey you ok?"the guy asks looking straight into his eyes

Getting off of him "Oh I am so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you umm..."

"Cameron..... Cameron Parker."

"Well I'm sorry I feel on you like that."

"What is your name?" Cameron asks

"I'm Gabriella Montez but people call be gabby, or gabs."

"Oh cool. Well I have to get to class. How about me and you hang out after school. Get to know each other better." Cameron says closing his locker

"Sure that would be nice."

"Well I'll see you later."

Cameron takes Gabriella's hand and kisses it.

Blushing "Bye Cameron."

"Bye gabs."

Cameron walks away and tay runs up to Gabriella smiling.

"So how did it go?"tay asks

"I am seeing him later after school,where hanging out."

"Oh I am so happy for you."

Taylor and gabby link arms and walk to class. They pass troy and Gabriella looks up to see tears falling down his face. He notices her and turns back to his locker.

AFTER SCHOOL

Gabriella is at her locker packing up when someone sneaks up behind her and grabs her waist.

"Ahhhhhh."

She turns around.

"Cameron."Gabriella hugs him

"So what do you want to go?" Cameron asks

"Umm let's go to the park."

"Ok."

Gabriella closes her locker and walks away hand in hand with Cameron.


	5. Chapter 5

**READ!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!READ!!!!!**

(FORGOT TO MENTION,TROY IS GABRIELLA'S NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR.)

Gabriella closes her locker and walks away hand in hand with Cameron.

AT THE PARK

Cameron and gabby are walking around the park talking.

"So what things do you like to do?"Cameron asks walking next to Gabriella

"Different things, like sing,draw,write. You know girl things."Gabriella says turning to Cameron and smiling

"Why are you smiling at my like that?"

"I don't know cam."

"Cam?"

"Yeah thats my nick name for you."Gabriella says

"Oh cool,i like it."

"So what kinds of things do you like to do?"Gabriella asks

"Sing,surf,skate boarding,you know guy things."

"Hey thats my line,you can't take it."Gabriella says with a sad face but only joking

"I'm sorry did I hurt Montez's feelings."Cameron says putting his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulling her into a hug

"Umm Cameron,can you let me go. I don't feel so comfortable."

Lets her go "Sorry,so what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna come back to my house,it is getting kind of boring?"Cameron asks

"Sure."her phone cuts her off

Picks it up "Hello?"

"Hi hunny."Inez Gabby's mom says

"Hi mom."

"Dinner is soon,are you coming home?"

"Yes mom,I'll be there soon. Is it ok if a friend comes?"

"Yes. Well bye hunny."

"Bye mom."hangs up

"That was your mom?"Cameron asks

"Yeah,you wanna come for dinner?"gabby asks

"Yeah sure."

Cameron and gabby walk to gabs for dinner.

AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

Inside

"I will be right back,i just want to go change. I'll be right back."Gabriella says

"Ok."Cameron watches Gabriella walk up the staires

UP STAIRES

Gabriella gets in her room and finds a piece of paper on the floor. She picks it up and reads it. It says......

Dear Gabriella,

I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I would give up my life for you. I have not even known you for that long but it feels like I've known you forever. Every day since you told me to get out of your life I have been sad. All I want you to do is promise me that you will never forget me. I know one day you will find the perfect guy and marry him. If you do just please never forget me cause I'll never forget you.

Love,Troy

Gabriella has tears in her eyes. She looks up to see troy sitting on his balcony which was right next to hers staring up at the stares. She opens her balcony doors and runs over to troy and kisses him.

"What was that for?"troy asks

"The letter, it was so cute. I didn't think you felt that why about me?"

"Well I do,thats what I've been trying to tell you the whole week but you were hanging out with Cameron."troy makes a funny face when he says his name

"I'm sorry troy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."Gabriella kisses troy softly on the lips

DOWN STAIRES

"Cameron can you go get Gabriella and tell her dinner is ready?"Inez asks

"Sure."

Cameron walks up staries and walks into Gabriella's room to find her kissing troy.

"Oh so this is what you are doing instead of getting changed."Cameron says pissed off

Pulling back "Cameron,i'm it's....."Gabriella gets cut off

"Don't bother."Cameron turns around and walks off

"Cameron."Gabriella chases after him

AN HOUR LATER

Gabriella comes back to the house with tears in her eyes and just runs up to her room.

IN HER ROOM

Gabriella is in her room crying when she hears a tape on her balcony door. It is troy. She gets up and opens the door.

"Hey gabs. So what happened between you and Cameron?"troy asks coming into her house

"He broke up with me."

"Oh well i'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault. I'm just not in the mood to talk to any one right now."Gabriella says sitting on the corner of her bed

"I'll be right back. I have something that will cheer you up just stay here."

Troy runs over to her balcony door,opens it and jumps into his room.

Three minutes later he comes back with a guitar in his hands and sits next to Gabriella on the bed.

"What are you doing?"Gabriella asks

"I'm going to play you a song."

"I didn't know you played the guitar."

"Well theres a lot of things you don't know about me."

He starts to play......

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
As my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you'll keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need from me.

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting regrets,  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
New England as the leaves change;  
The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
Don't take what you don't need from me.

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven.

Tears in her eyes "Oh my god, that was the most gorgeous song I have ever heard."

"Thanks. That is my favorite song to play on the guitar."

Looks at the time "Well I have to go,I'll see you to..."

He gets cut off by Gabriella kissing him on the lips.

"What was that for?"

Hugging him "I love you troy and just like the line in your song I am praying that you and me might end up together."

(If you are wondering what the song is,it is called "Ron Pope - A drop in the ocean.")


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella woke up to find no troy next to her.

"Where is he?"she said

She looks through her balcony door to see him sleeping in his bed. She opens her door and jumped over to his house and opens his door.

"Awww he's so cute."she said quietly

"I know."troy said opening his eyes

"Hey I thought you where sleeping,i wanted to come over and kiss you good morning."Gabriella said

"Well you can still do that,come over here."troy said patting the part of the bed

Gabriella walks over to his bed and jumps onto troy instead and kisses him.

"Wow someones feisty."troy said

"Why I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"troy asks surprised

"Ye.."

Someone comes in.

"Hi troy,oh hi Gabriella."Lucille said

"Hi."they both said

"Mom can you go I have to talk to Gabriella."troy said

"Oh ok,I'll be down staries if you need me."Lucille said leaving

"So what your not my boyfriend?"Gabriella said getting off of troy

"Well yeah,thats what I thought."

"But what about that song last night?"

"The song was to just cheer you up."

"Oh,ok."Gabriella said looking down at here feet sad

"Well,i guess I will be going then."

"Ok."

Gabriella turned around and was about to turn the knob to his door but got stopped by troy lifting her up by her waist.

"Did you really think I would let you go?"Troy said laying Gabriella down on his bed

"So you are my boyfriend?"Gabriella asks

"Are you kidding me,yes."

Gabriella took hold of Troy's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I could never turn someone dame hot like you down."troy said

"Troy I love you so much."

"I love you to,come on lets go down staries and eat breakfast i'm staring."

Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style and headed down staries.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET THE POINT OUT THAT GABRIELLA AND TROY ARE TOGETHER.**


	7. Chapter 7

DOWN STARIES

Troy and Gabriella come down to see his dad on the couch with his mom watching TV.

"Hey mom wheres breakfast?"troy said putting down Gabriella

"Troy don't say it like that,she is your mother."Gabriella said lightly slapping troy on the stomach

"Don't worry gabby,he is always like this when he is hungry. It is on the kitchen table."

Troy and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and got there breakfast.

"So do you want to go up to my room and eat?"troy asks

"Sure."

Gabriella and troy walk up to Troy's room with there breakfast.

IN TROY'S ROOM

Eating his breakfast "So how was dating Cameron for like two hours?"troy asks putting a piece of waffle in his mouth and slightly laughing

"It as not two hours,more like two days and it was Good."Gabriella says doing the same

Has a sad face"Oh."

"But not as good as with you."gabby said moving closer to troy and kissing him on his cheek

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Gabriella is walking down the hall when she see's tay and runs over to her.

"Hey tay."

"Hey gabs,so I have exciting news."

"What is it?"

"Next week we are having a spring dance and to find a date we are having all the girls have a boy bid on them so we can make money for the dance and it is going to be held tomorrow."

"So it's like a Bachelorette action"gabby asks

"Yeah."

"Oh thats so cool."Gabriella sayed

"Whats so cool,besides me"troy says walking up to them

"Ha ha ha ha very funny troy. But the cool thing is we are having a dance but the school needs money so there holding a Bachelorette action tomorrow."gabby explains

"Oh well that doesn't matter to me because I already know who i'm going with."troy says pulling Gabriella closer to him and kissing her

"Oh so you two are together again?"tay asks

"Yep."gabby says

The bell rings.

"Well I see you guys later,bye."tay says walking away

"Bye."troy and Gabriella said

"Come one gabs lets get to class."troy says taking her hand and walking to class

THE END OF SCHOOL.

Troy and Gabriella are on Gabriella's bed making out.

"Troy........troy stop."Gabriella said while troy is laying kisses all over here neck

Pulling back "Fine but you still owe me like five make out sessions."

"No,i don't I owe you like two."Gabriella said

"Ok fine it's only two."

"Come on you have to go,i have to pick out a outfit for the Bachelorette action tomorrow and I want it to be a surprise for you."pushing him out of her room

"Ok,fine but when you are done you have to call me ."troy said

"Ok,i know just go."Gabriella said closing her bed room door in his face

"Ok,lets see what should I wear?"walking to her closet and opening it

TWO HOURS AND THREE CALLS FROM TROY LATER

"Ok troy,I am almost done. Let me just put the finishing touches on it and then I will come and see you,but what is the point of calling me if you are right across from my room?"Gabriella asks on the phone with troy

"I don't know. Cause I feel like it."

"Well I am going to go,when I am done I will come over to your house. Bye."Gabriella said hanging up

In her mind "All I need is shoes and I will be done..........these should be good."She thought

"There done,finally."she said laying on her bed exhausted

"Oh almost forgot,troy."

She got up from her bed and crossed over to his house by there balcony's. She tapped on his window but didn't hear or see any thing so she decided just to walk in.

"Hello.............hello is any one here,troy."Gabriella said

Gabriella walked into the hall way of his house and was walking down the hall when someone came up behind her,grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"You though I wasn't here and you got scared."troy said pulling her closer to him

Snuggling into his chest "Yes,i thought something happened to you."

Picking her up "Nothing was wrong I was just playing a joke on you,i'm sorry baby."troy says

Wrapping her legs around his waist "It's ok."Gabriella said kissing troy on the lips

Walking into his room and putting Gabriella down "So what do you want to do?"troy asks

"I don't know."

She walks over to his balcony door.

"Wow,i never knew you could see my room so good through your door."she said opening his doors and walking outside

Putting his arms around her waist "Yeah,i love watching you get dressed in the morning."

"Shut up Bolton."gabby said walking back into his room

Casing after her. Stopping her and putting his hands around her waist again "Hey,it's not my fault that you have an awesome body that I can not resist."laying kisses all over her neck

She lets out a quiet moan because she love the way he kisses any part of her body.

"Oh troy."Gabriella said

Turning her around to face him "Good cause there more where that came from."

Troy pushes Gabriella to his bed still kissing her. He falls on his bed on top of Gabriella.

"Troy....................troy stop I don't feel right about this."pushing him off of her

Sighs "Fine."getting off of her

Looking at his sad face. "I'm sorry troy,i just don't want to go to far,i'm scared."Gabriella said

Looking at her "I know,but....."

"But what troy?"she asks

"Are we ever going to do it?"troy asks

"I don't know,i hope so. Right now I just feel scared to do it."

"Ok,baby if your not ready then i'm not ready."Scoots closer to her and kisses her on the cheek

Troy's phone starts to ring on his night table. He picks it up.

See's it's chad "Hey man whats up?"troy asks chad on the other line

"_Oh nothing,bored."chad says_

"Wanna come over and hang out?"

"_Sure,be over in five minutes,bye"chad hangs up_

Troy turns around to see no Gabriella on his bed. He looks through his balcony door to see her in her room on the phone.

WITH GABRIELLA

"You want to come over and hang out?"Gabriella asks Taylor on the other line

"_Sure be over in ten minutes. bye"Taylor says before hanging up_

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Hey dude."troy says giving chad a man hug

"Hey,yo whats up?"chad asks walking into his room

"Nothing much."

Looking out his balcony door to see a petite brunette getting dressed.

"Yo,man who is that sexy thing over there?"

Looking at what chad is looking at and realizes it's Gabriella. "Yo,man thats my girlfriend your staring at."

"Man,you are lucky."chad says sitting down on Troy's computer chair

"You would think that,but it is not like you think."troy says walking over to his bed and sitting on it

"Why,whats up?"

"She is an awesome girlfriend and ever thing but so far all we do is kiss and snuggle. We have not had sex yet."Troy says putting his head in his hands

Going over to him "Dude you can't rush into things. She looks really nice and from my angle she has an awesome body. So don't rush into things because you don't want any thing to happen between you to."

"Wow as long as I've known you that is the greatest peep talk you have ever given me."

"Shut up."

WITH GABRIELLA

"Hey tay."Gabriella said giving Taylor and hug

"Hey. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know,want to go see what troy is up to."Gabriella asks

"Sure."

They walk over to her balcony door and open it. Jump over to Troy's house and open his door too and walk in.

"Hey baby."Gabriella says walking over to troy and sitting on his lap

"Hey,did you just feel like coming in?"troy asks

"Yes,is that ok with you."Gabriella said playing with Troy's hair

"Yeah,oh hey Taylor,this is chad my best friend."troy says pointing to chad

"Hi,i'm chad"

"Hello,i'm Taylor."

There was complete silence for five minutes.

"So since were all here,what do you guy's want to do?"Gabriella asks ruining the quiet moment

"I don't know,you guys wanna go in the pool?"troy asks

"Sure."they all said

Troy gave chad on of his bathing suits and they changed.

Gabriella and tay went to gabs house and Gabriella gave one of her bathing suit and they changed.

BACK AT TROY'S HOUSE

Troy and chad are walking down staries to the back yard talking.

"So dude,do you like Taylor?"troy asks

"Maybe,i don't know,she's cute."

WITH GABRIELLA'S

"So Taylor do you like chad?"Gabriella asks

"I don't know,he is cute."tay says


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella stopped walking when she heard Taylor say does words.

"Ohhhhhh Taylor like chad."Gabriella said

"Shut up gabs,so you use to like troy the way I like chad."

"Well give it a shot. Who knows,maybe chad might like you back."

"Who knows."tay said while walking into Troy's back yard to see troy and chad chilling in the pool talking

For the rest of the afternoon the gang chilled in the pool talking,swimming. Most of the time Taylor was flirting with chad.(Authors note:Awww so cute.)

It was almost dinner time at the Bolton's. Chad and Taylor left a while ago and now troy and Gabriella are watching TV in Troy's room.

"Troy."Gabriella said looking at the screen

"Yes baby."troy said while texting someone on his phone

"Do you think,chad likes Taylor?"

Putting his phone down on the night stand and looking down at her "Well he did tell me he thinks she's cute"

"do you know if he is going to bid anything for the action?"Gabriella said

"No,but I know who I am."troy said poking gabby in her side

Giggles "Oh I wonder who that is?"she said being sarcastic

Tickling her a bit "Oh I think you know."

Laughing "How do you know maybe I don't"

Tickling her a little harder "Ha ha very funny Montez."

"TROY,GABRIELLA COME DOWN HERE NOW,IT'S DINER OR I WILL COME GET YOU."Troy's mom screams from down staries

"OK,come on lets go."troy says getting off the bed

"Right now,it's not like she really meant that."Gabriella said doing the same

"Oh she was telling the truth,she will do that."

"Oh."

They walk down staries for dinner.

"Hey mom,where's dad?"troy asks

"He had to work late."Lucille said while putting a plate of spaghetti on the table

"Yes,spaghetti."troy said excited

"I didn't know you liked spaghetti?"Gabriella sayed surprised

"I love it."

Stop's walking and has a sad face but only joking "I thought you loved me."looking down

Looking up at her from his chair "I do,i love you with all my heart."

Smiling then sitting down to her dinner.

HOUR LATER WITH GABRIELLA AT HER HOUSE ON HER BED.

Writing in the secret book next to Troy's name.

In her thoughts _"I learned that troy likes spaghetti and he plays the guitar beautifully."_gabby wrote

Then turned the page to where she wrote Cameron's name and drew a sad face next to it.

Thinking "Oh Cameron why did you have to act like such an ass hole."

She closes the book,stuffs it in her back pack and goes to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella gets dressed then drives to school in a separate car so troy does not see what she is wearing.

AT SCHOOL

All the girls were in the back of the stage.

"Ok girls get ready,it is almost show time."Ms. Darbus said

All of a sudden you heard the auditorium get louder and every girl in the back knew who just entered.

Gabriella peaked through the curtains to see troy enter. Troy seen her head and winked at her which caused her to smile.

Five minutes later the curtains opened and the room got quiet.

"Welcome,to the first Bachelorette action . Here the boys will be able to pledge money for the girl they would like to bring to the dance next week. All the money will be going to the dance. Well lets get started first off Mary Lynn."Ms. Darbus announced over the microphone.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER.

"Next up Taylor McKessie."they announced

Taylor walks out onto the stage in a polka dotted red dress and white flats.

"Any bids."Ms. Darbus

"Thirty dollars."some one said in the crowed

"Thirty dollars,going once."

WITH TROY AND CHAD

"Come on chad."troy whispered to chad

"I know."chad said

"Going twice."

"One Hundred dollars."chad bidded

The whole crowed gasped.

"SOLD,to....to who."Ms. Darbus asks looking into the crowed

"To me."chad said walking up the stage steps

Taylor smiled.

"Well then Taylor McKessie is sold to chad danforth. Chad will be taking Taylor to the dance. Next up Gabriella Montez."Ms. Darbus announced while chad,and Taylor walk off the stage

Gabriella walked out on to the stage wearing denim cutoff shorts,white boots,Long sleeved stripe gray tee,and a gold heart shaped necklace.

Once she stepped out onto the stage all you heard was hollers go around the crowd. She looked over at troy to see him smiling at her.

"Any bids."

The crowds want quiet because they all know she is Troy's girl.

"One hundred and fifty dollars."troy bids

"One hundred and fifty dollars going once....going twice." Ms. Darbus

Some one storms through the door.

"Three hundred dollars."someone said

The whole room turns around and gasps even troy.

WHO WAS IT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT STORY OF _THE BOOK_.


	9. Chapter 9

"SOLD. To who?"Ms. Darbus asks

"To me...."walking up the stage steps which causes Gabriella to gasp"Cameron parker."Cameron said holding up a check for three hundred dollars and handing it to Ms. Darbus with a smile on his face

Cameron takes Gabriella's hand but she pulls away and slaps him across the face. Every body gasps.

Troy runs up to the stage with anger in his eyes.

"Troy Bolton what is the meaning of this?"Ms. Darbus asks

Troy grabs Gabriella's hand and pulls her behind him.

"You mother fucking ass hole,you just can't stand us together."troy says furious

"Troy Bolton sit down in your seat."Ms. Darbus says demanding

"Actually troy,i can't. You stole my girlfriend."Cameron says

"Yeah, after you broke up with her."

"Oh well."getting in Troy's face

Troy kicks him in the balls which causes him to fall to the ground.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton if you don't sit in your seat now you will be baned from the dance."

Troy jumps off the stage and storms out the auditorium doors.

Gabriella looks at Cameron on the floor then to the door's troy just ran out of. She ran down the steps and was about to chase after him but chad stopped her.

Holding Gabriella back who has tears in her eyes. "gabster don't,just let him relax. We will deal with troy and Cameron later. Just sit down."chad says

Crying "Ok."

LATER THAT DAY

Cameron is at his locker getting his books. The boys from the basketball team walk over to him.

One boy says "Yo dude why did you do ?"

"Do what?"Cameron asks

Pushes him against the locker "You know what you did and if you don't fix it we'll have to fix face."The boys all walk away. Authors note:(i know cheesy but I did not know how to put it.)

WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA

Gabriella is looking for troy.

"TROY WHERE ARE YOU?"Gabriella asks

She notices him under the bleachers and runs over to him. Troy notices a pair of feet standing in front of him and looks up to notice it is Gabriella.

"Hey baby."Gabriella said sitting next to troy on the floor

"Hey."troy said turning his head

"Troy it's ok,even if I do go to the dance with Cameron I will still love you with all my heart."turning his head for face her

Looking straight into the eyes and smiling "Ok."troy said kissing her

Smiling back.

AT HOME

Gabriella is at her house by herself while her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"Gabriella asks

"_Hey baby."Cameron said on the other line_

"Ok two thing, one only troy calls me baby and two if you call me again I will asks Ms. Darbus if she can change you to someone else."Gabriella said hanging up

Gabriella walks over to her bad and crawls up into a ball on it.

Someone walks up behind her and kisses her on her cheek which surprises her.

Turing around "Troy go away I just want to be alone."Gabriella said turning back around

Crawling into the bed next to her to face her "what happened,why are you crying?"troy asks

Snuggling up next to him "I want to go to the dance with you not that pain in the ass."crying even more

"I hate to see you like this,how about you and me go to the principle tomorrow and see if he can do something."

"Ok,thanks you baby,i love you."

"I love you to."

THE NEXT DAY

Troy and Gabriella walk into school and to the principle office. The knock on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Matsui said

Troy and Gabriella walk in his office.

"Oh troy and Gabriella,how may I help you?"

"Umm Mr. Matsui do you remember the whole situation that happened in the auditorium?"troy asks

"Oh yes,what about it?"Mr. Matsui asks

"Well since that Cameron wont stop staking Gabriella,and he know we are going out but her wont give it up."troy says

"Is this troy Gabriella?"Matsui asks

"Yes sir."Gabriella said getting teary

"Well how about I call him in and we can talk."

Mr. Matsui calls his secretary who calls Cameron to the office.

"So Cameron,troy and Gabriella tell me you are staking her." Mr. Matsui says

"What,no i'm not."Cameron says

Getting mad "He's lying."troy says

"Troy relax. So Gabriella tell me why you and troy can to ask me." Mr. Matsui asks

"Well Mr. Matsui we came to ask you if we could at least give money to the dance but go with who we feel like."

"Well,let me talk to the other teachers and I will be right back." Mr. Matsui says walking out side

When Mr. Matsui walks out of his office Gabriella grabs Troy's hand and tightens her grip on it.

Banding down to her height and putting his hand on her shoulders to comfort her.

"It's ok Gabriella,if he says no then we will have a night to our selfs. What ever any one does to you,it will never break us apart just remember that."Troy said wiping her tears off her cheeks then kissing her on the cheek

Nods "Ok."

Mr. Matsui walks back into his office.

"The staff and I love that idea,we will tell every body this afternoon. Now get to class." Mr. Matsui says

Gabriella looks at troy who has a smile on his face. She looks over at Cameron to see that he had a sad face and was looking down at the ground.

Walks over to him "Look Cameron i'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but maybe you should think before you act."Gabriella said turning around,grabbing Troy's hand and walking out of his office.

YEAH GABRIELLA STAND UP FOR YOUR SELF. YOU GO GIRL.

(ON THE NEXT STORY:WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE DANCE,ARE TROY AND GABRIELLA GOING? OR WILL THEY HAVE A NICE EVENING TOGETHER?

WILL ANY THING ELSE HAPPEN BEFORE THE DANCE?

IDK. FIND OUT ON THE NEXT STORY OF THE BOOK.)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

Troy and Gabriella are watching TV on her bed.

"So gabs do you think you will want to go to the dance?"troy asks

"I don't know."snuggles closer into him "I think it will be annoying with all those people. Can't we just have a nice evening together."Gabriella said looking up into her eyes and smiling

Kissing her forehead "If you want,it's fine with me."looks at the clock

"Sorry baby,but I have to go,i have basketball practice and if i'm late my dad will kill me."troy said getting off the bed

"Don;t leave me,I'll be all alone. Can I come with you?"Gabriella asks with a happy face on.

"Ok,come on I have to leave now."troy said giving in

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Gabriella and troy are walking into the gym to see the team in the middle of practice.

"Good pass Chad." Jack Bolton called out while watching his basketball team doing some drills. He talked around the silver whistle in his mouth. He was waiting to use it when someone messed up.

"Thanks Coach Bolton." Chad added and wiped his forehead free of sweat.

"Nice shot Jason." Jack clapped loudly.

"Thanks Coach." He smiled softly. Jack blew the whistle and everyone slowed to a stop. Jack walked over to Zeke and took the basketball out his hands.

"Zeke, you need to bend your knees more." Jack instructed and tossed the basketball at the net. It went in without hitting the rim. "That way you have more accuracy." He added. It was then he noticed everyone was looking past him. Jack then heard the light stepping of footsteps.

"Guys, can you all tell me what the number one rule is for practice?" Jack asked while crossing his arms over his chest. He turned and glared at Gabriella and Troy.

"Always arrive on time." The boys immediately answered.

"And?" he added.

"Don't bring any distractions." The boys recited. Jack noticed Gabriella looking at him with disgust and hatred. He just turned towards his son and ignored her.

"Dad-"Troy started. Jack blew his whistle and silenced him.

"Now what do you think Mr. Bolton's punishment should be?" Jack turned back towards the group of boys. They remained silent and either looked at the floor or the ceiling. "Don't be shy. Speak your mind." He egged them on.

"Suicides?" Chad muttered and sent Troy an apologetic look.

"6 inches?" Zeke shrugged.

"I say both." Jack confirmed.

"Dad, that's not fair." Troy snapped.

"I'm not dad here. I'm coach Bolton." He snapped. "Now go." He ordered. Troy sighed and started to run. All of the other boys on the basket ball team went to sit in the stands as they watched their team captain deal with his punishment.

Gabriella sat on the bleachers and watched her boyfriend start to breath harder and harder with every move.

Turned to the team sitting next to her "I can not believe you guys."Gabriella said

"What?"chad asks

Gabriella shook her head continuing to look at her poor boyfriend breathing faster and faster as jack yelled and blow the whistle right in his face.

END OF PRACTICE

The rest of the team had gone into the locker room to change just as troy was finishing up his punishment.

"Ok troy,go change."jack said while walking to the gym doors.

Sitting on the bleachers breathing hard. "Gabriella,i don't feel so good."troy said leaning his head on Gabriella's shoulder

"It's ok baby,come on lets go."Gabriella said pulling his arm

Pulling away and grabbing his head "No,really I don't feel so good,can you go get chad."troy asks

"Yeah,i will be right back."gariella said

Gabriella runs into the locker room and pulls chad back into the gym.

Runs over to troy "Dude,you ok?"chad asks patting troy on the back

"No,dude I think i'am going to be sick."

"Ok,stay here and drink some water,let me go get coach."chad said running back into the locker room

Five minutes later chad comes running out of the locker room with jack behind him.

"Troy you ok?"jack asks

Worried "Do you think he's ok,you guys forced him into do the two worsts exercises."gabriella says

"Do talk back to me,if it wasen't for you he would have been her on time and would have not had to do them."jack yells back at her

Holding his stomach "Dad don't yell at her,it's not her fault."

"Troy,come on lets just get you home and you can rest."jack said pulling troy up and giving gabriella a evil look

BACK AT HOME

Gabriella and troy are up in troy's room.

"I'm sorry about practise."gabriella said while rubbing troy's shoulders

"It's ok,i feel a little better than before."looking up at her "I'm feel bad for you though."

"Why?"

"Because all my dad did was yell at you."

"Well thats because he hates me."gabriella said while playing with his hair

"He doesn't hate you,he just hates when i'm late to practice."

"I hope your right."gabriella said leaning over and kissing troy on the lips

"KIDS DINNER."luciella yelled from down staires

"COMING."troy and Gabriella said

Gabriella and troy walk down staries to see his mom and dad eating dinner. Jack looks up from eatting and stares right at gabriella and troy until they sit down.

"So troy how was practice?"Lucille asks

Looking at jack and gabriella "Fine."troy said stuffing food into his face

"Well if your not going to tell me then I will ask Gabriella."

Looks at jack "Ok."

"Ok,troy what happened?"Lucille asks rubbing her hand across and gash on troy's arm

"Mom,stop that hurts."troy said pushing her hand away

END OF DINNER

Troy and gabriella are in his room.

"I thought dinner would never end."Gabriella said falling on Troy's bed

"I know."troy said falling on the other side of it

WITH JACK AND LUCILLE

"Jack what rally happened at practice?"Lucille asks

"Well,troy got there late because of Gabriella so I made him do Suicides and six inches as a punishment."

"Jack how could you do something like that to him,you know as a child he has a hard time breathing. He could have died."

"I know but how is he suppose to learn if I don't push him."

Walks over to Troy's room and bursts into it.

"Mom,dad whats wrong?"troy asks

"Troy did your father push you today at practice?"Lucille asks

Looks at his dad then looks down "yes."

"See I told you."Lucille said mad

"Wait why does it matter so much?"Gabriella asks

"Because Gabriella when troy was little we pushed him to hard on doing something and he started breathing to hard and fainted. He could have died if he didn't stop today. Troy if your father does that to you please tell me."Lucille said walking out of the room and back into her bedroom

Jack looks at the both of them and storms out of the room slamming the door.

"So wait,what happens if that happens while you know,while where doing it."Gabriella asks looking into his eyes

"I don't know but lets not worry about that,lets worry about it when it comes."troy said nervously

Snuggling into him "Ok,I love you."Gabriella said kissing troy on the tip of his nose

Smiling "I love you too."kissing her back


	11. Chapter 11

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella wakes up to find a sleeping troy laying next to her. She quietly picks up the covers from her body and was about to get up when she was pulled back down on the bed by two strong arms. She looks over her shoulder to see troy smiling at her.

"Where do you think your going missie? I did not get my good morning kiss yet."troy says

Leans back and kisses him on the lips.

"If you must know,i am going to get dressed. Taylor needs help picking out a dress for the dance."

"Well then pick one out to because we are going."troy says with a smile on his face

"Really we are going?"

Nods "Yep,and I don't care what parker does or says he will never take my Gabriella away from me."

"Oh,thank you troy. I love you."

"I love you to gabby."

Gabriella gets off the bed,grabs her clothes and walks to the bathroom.

AT THE MALL

Tay and gabs are looking at all the dresses and talking.

"So he told you?"tay asks

"Yep,would I not be out here looking for dresses if he did not."Gabriella says

"I guess your right."

She gasps.

"Whats wrong?"Taylor asks

"Here it is, the perfect dress."Gabriella said holding up the dress"_**(picture in profile)**_

"Oh my god,it is beautiful but how much is it?"tay asks

Looks at the price tag "It's two hundred dollars."she said looking sad

"Well thats not that bad. Are you still going to get it."

Smiles "Yes,no amount of money will ruin that night."

"You go girl."tay says

Giving the dress to Taylor and taking out her wallet.

"So did you find a dress yet?"Gabriella asks

"Yep,and I think it is amazing. Just look at it."Taylor says pulling it of the rack and showing it to Gabriella_**(picture in profile)**_

"Wow,it is amazing and chad will love it. Come on lets go buy them."Gabriella said walking to the cashier

AT HOME

Gabriella walked through the door to find troy laying on the couch asleep.

She leans over and kisses him.

Opens his eyes and pulls back "What was that for?"troy asks

Sitting on the arm of the couch "For letting me go shopping for my dress. Thank you so much for changing your mind."

"Well as long as your happy,so what do you want to do now?"troy asks

"Let's watch some TV. I am like so tired out from the dress shopping today."Gabriella said putting the dress on the railing of the staries and sitting on the couch next to troy

TWO HOURS LATER

Mrs. Bolton walks through the door to see troy watching TV with Gabriella snugged up next to him asleep.

Walks over to the couch "Hello troy."she whispers

"Hey mom,how was work?"troy whispers to

"It's was good,i am going to go make dinner,your dad will be coming home in an hour. I will be in the kitchen if you need me."Mrs. Bolton says before walking into the kitchen

After Mrs. Bolton walks off into the kitchen,Gabriella stirs awake.

Looks down to see Gabriella's eyes open.

"Hey sleepy head,how was your little nap?"troy asks

Stretches "Good."

Looks at the clock "Well,i better get home before my mom gets home."Gabriella said getting off the couch

Has a sad face "Don't leave me,i be bored."troy said

"Don't worry I will be back later,i just have to spend time with my mom to."

Walks over to her dress and picks it up.

Goes over to troy and kisses him.

"Bye baby."gabby said walking to the door.

"Bye."

AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

Walks through the front door.

"Mom,i'm home."

No answer.

"Mom. Where is she?"Gabriella says

She walks to the kitchen and spots a letter from her mom.

It says.....

_Gabriella,_

_I will not be home for two weeks. The boss called me in to go on a business trip for him. Sorry I won't be there for your dance. If you have any trouble call me. Love you bye._

_Love mom, xoxoxoxo_

Thinks "_well I guess I might as well eat something and relax,since no one is home._"

Gabriella walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out something to eat and walks back into the living room to watch some TV.

TWO HOURS LATER

Gabriella fell asleep infront of the TV.

WITH TROY

He was watching TV in his room and glances over at the clock to see what time it is.

Sighs "Maybe she forgot."

He turns the TV off and goes to sleep.

WITH GABRIELLA

Wakes up.

"What time is it?"

She looks at the clock and realizes she forgot about troy.

"Shit."

She throw everything she ate in the garbage,shut the TV off and ran to her room.

"I hope he is still awake."

She opened her balcony doors,jumped onto his balcony and knocked on his doors.

She found them opened and walked in and closed the door behind her.

WITH TROY

He hears his doors being closed and turns around to see Gabriella smiling at him.

"Hi baby."

Turns back around "What do you want?"troy asks pissed off

"Troy i'm sorry but I ended up falling asleep on the couch and time just flew by. But i'm here now." Gabriella said walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Fine,your lucky you know how to soften me up."troy said scooting over so Gabriella can get in beside him.

"I love you troy."Gabriella said

"I love you to Gabriella."troy said

And with the note troy and Gabriella fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

THE NEXT DAY

Troy wakes up to find a note on his side table signed by Gabriella.

It says....

_Troy,_

_ Out with tay. We are getting are nails,toes,and hair done. See you tonight for the dance. And remember no going over to my house and peeking at my dress. I want it to be a surprise._

_Love Gabriella _

_xoxoxoxo_

He lays back in his bed and sighs.

Thinks "How did I get so lucky,she is like the perfect girl."

Troy transfers out of his day dreaming by his cell ringing.

He looks at the caller id to see Gabriella's name which makes him smile.

Picks it up.

"Hey baby."troy says

"Hey."Gabriella says

"How's the whole makeover thingy going?"

"Good,but I miss you."

"I miss you to. When are you coming home?"

"In like ten minutes."

"Cool. I will come and see you. Well see you then baby."

"Bye."

"Bye."

TEN MINUTES LATER

WITH GABRIELLA AND TAYLOR

"Oh my god, I can not wait until tonight."Gabriella said walking through the front door of her house

"I know."

"Well i'm better be getting home, see you tonight."Taylor says

"Ok,bye."Gabriella says

"Bye."Taylor said before leaving

She walks up to her room.

"_Ok it is like 4 hours till troy comes to pick me up,what should I do?"she thought to her self_

She looks around her room and spots something under her bed. It was her rating book.

"Since I have been dating troy I haven't done anything with this."

She was flipping through the book when something fell out of it. She picked it up and opened it.

She was amazed.

It was another rating chart. In the corner of it,it said _done by troy Bolton._ Except this one rates girls.

Gabriella was looking through the chart.

Going through her mind.....

"_Kelly smith five stares,Sam pick three stares."_

She was looking down the line of names and realized that there was this one name that had no stares but writing.

It said.....

_GABRIELLA MONTEZ _

_Has no stares because she is wonderful. People may think she is a nerd but I don't. It's not like where going out,which I wish,i just think she is amazing._

Gabriella was in tears. She looked at the date on the back.

She was surprised. It was from before they even began to go out. So that was how he really felt.

The door bell rang. Gabriella knew it was troy so she ran down staries and opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey,why are you all smiley?"troy asks

Gabriella jumps into his arms and planted one long kiss right on Troy's lips.

Pulls apart "What was that for?"he asks putting her down on the floor

"I found the chart that was in my book. Troy I never knew you liked me so much." In tears

"Well I did and I still do but more,i love you."troy said with a smile on his face

"I love you too troy."

**What is the dance going to be like? Will it turn out good or bad?**

**Find out on the next chapter of** THE BOOK.

COMMENT,REVIEW.

HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORIES TELL ME.


	13. the dance

THREE HOURS LATER

Gabriella was up in her room putting the last minutes touches on her hair and dress just when the bell rang down staires.

"Coming."she yelled down staries

She grabbed her purse and her camera from her night stand and ran down staries.

She opened the door to find magnificently dressed troy waiting for her at the door. He had on a black suit with a red rose in his chest pocket.

Troy was looking at Gabriella with his mouth open in shock thinking _how could somebody be so gorgeous and belong to me at the same time_.

She was wearing a floor length black halter dress.**(picture in my profile.)**

"Hello troy."Gabriella said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"H-he-hey Gabs."troy stuttered because he was still shocked by the way she looked

Pulling back Gabriella lets out a soft giggle because she knew troy was shocked.

She kissed him on the lips to bring him back to earth.

Pulls back "Oh my god gabs you look beautiful."troy said

"Hey you look pretty cute your self,now come on I told Taylor we would be there in twenty minutes."Gabriella said taking Troy's hand and closing the door behind them

AT THE SCHOOL

Gabby and troy walk into the entrance of the gym to see strings of white lights every where. Gabriella looks into the crowd of people and spots Taylor walking over to her with chad behind her.

"Hey Gabriella you look amazing."tay said

"You look nice too."Gabriella said back

Taylor was wearing a brown and blue strapless dress. **(picture in my profile.)**

"Hey Taylor can I ask you to take a picture of me and troy?"Gabriella asked taking out her camera from her purse

"Yeah sure."taking the camera from her

"Ok 1...2....3 smile."

"All done."Taylor said giving Gabriella her camera back

"Now come on gabs lets let the boys talk while I talk to you."Taylor said pulling her away from troy

"Hold on,troy will you hold my camera I do not want to lose it."Gabriella said handing her camera over to troy before getting pulled away by Taylor

WITH THE GUYS

"Dude you are so lucky."chad said walking with troy over to a table

"Why?"

"Do you have eyes,Gabriella looks amazingly hot."

"Dude she's my girlfriend,even though you are right."troy said with a smile

WITH THE GIRLS

"Ok kids the first song will be played in about a minute or so,so make sure your on the dance floor with that special someone."the loud speaker said

"Oh I hope it is something slow,me and troy never danced before."Gabriella said looking over at troy who was still talking to chad

"Yeah I hop...."Taylor stopped talk because the song started to play

_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather, _

"I know this song from some where,but where."

"Oh I know this was the song troy sang to me when I broke up with Cameron."

"Awww that's so sweet. Go over there and dance."Taylor said pushing her over to troy

Troy stood up from his chair and took Gabriella's hand.

"Would my lovely ladie like to dance."troy asked her

"Yes."Gabriella said walking with troy out to the dance floor

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
As my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you'll keep warm.

It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need from me.

_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

TWO HOURS INTO THE DANCE

Chad,Taylor,troy and Gabriella were all sitting at a table talking.

Gabriella was on Troy's lap.

"Baby can you go get me a drink please."troy asked

"Sure."Gabriella said getting off of Chad's lap

"Can you get me one to Taylor."chad asked

"Fine."tay said getting off of Chad's lap and following Gabriella to the juice bar

WITH THE GIRLS

"We love our boyfriends but sometimes I think they can be a pain in the ass sometimes."tay said filling a cup of juice for chad

"Yeah but I love him for that."Gabriella said doing the same

Gabriella turned around to walk back to troy and chad but what she seen shocked her the most. It was troy and his old girlfriend Kelly kissing.

Gabriella dropped the cup of juice on the floor and ran over to troy with tears in her eyes.

"Troy Bolton how could you ever do something like this to me."Gabriella yelled

Pushing Kelly off of him "Gabs I can explain."troy said

"Don't bother,i hate you troy Bolton FOREVER"Gabriella screamed before running out of the gym heading for home

Troy didn't even bother chasing after her,he just sat back down I his chair to think about how to make this up to her.

Turning to chad and Taylor. "guys I am going home,i don't want to be here with out Gabriella by my side."

"Ok,want us to come with you?"chad asks

"No thanks,i will see you guys later."troy said before walking out of the gym out to his car

HOW WILL TROY MAKE IT UP TO GABRIELLA?

WILL GABRIELLA FORGIVE TROY?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE BOOK.

P.S.:REMEMBER THE CAMREA,IT WILL COME UP AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	14. THE MAKE UP

Gabriella walked through the front door with tears streaming down her cheeks. She shuts the door behind her and sank down to the floor crying.

Troy was walking up the path to his house when he looked over at Gabriella's house and noticed no lights on in her house except the one coming from her room.

He walked into his house and realized no one was home his parents had gone out to dinner and would not be back for another two hours.

He walked up to his room and closed the door behind him. Took of his suit jacket and threw it onto the floor but when it hit the floor he heard a light bang noise. He picked it up to find Gabriella's camera in his pocket,he never gave it back to her. Right then and there he realized what he was going to do to try and apologize to Gabriella.

THE NEXT DAY

Gabriella woke up by the sound of her clock radio and noticed something taped to her balcony door. She walked over to it and took it off. It was a CD that had Gabriella written on the front of it.

She popped it into her computer and pressed play.

The first thing on the screen said was I'M SORRY.

Then she seen a picture of troy and her eating and ice cream cone with a song playing in the background that Gabriella would consider their song.

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Then you seen a picture of troy and Gabriella walking down the beach with the song still playing.

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
As my train rolls down the East Coast,  
I wonder how you'll keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Then you see Gabriella and troy on their first date and the day Gabriella realized she loved troy.

_And still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need from me ._

And then the picture that Gabriella would remember for ever. The picture of Gabriella and troy at the dance yesterday.

It´s just s drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Then the words I love you roll across the screen.

By the time the last picture came Gabriella was crying so hard she just totally forgot the reason her and troy broke up.

She looked back up at the screen and seen the words turn around come up.

She turned around to realize troy standing there.

She ran up to him with tears in her eyes and jumped into his arms and planted a kiss straight on his lips.

While she was kissing him and song MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITH OUT YOU by Kelly Clarkson came on.

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

Cuz we belong together now, yea  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Pulled back "I say this song should become our song now because it is exactly how I feel about you." troy said before going back to kiss Gabriella.

Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For trying' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah

Cuz we belong together now, yea yea  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of mi And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

THE END OR IS IT.

HELP SHOULD I CONTINUE OR FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER.


End file.
